Little Notes: Piggeh x Mr Chair (Pewdiepie Fanfic) (Oneshot)
by queenspace
Summary: When Mr. Chair gets interrupted on a book he was reading by Piggeh which gets him into a little mystery journey. Contains fluff and swearing on Stephano's end.


Little Notes

* * *

Mr. Chair was heavily engrossed on a book that seemed to have some mysteries that has left many questions and unexpected turns. It soon came to a point in the story where the main character pieces the puzzle together in an attempt to decipher the messages being left by the unknown man. As Mr. Chair soon reaches the last few pages where the entirety of the story soon boils down to a single event and the protagonist of the story meets this man who was leaving her clues that lead all the way to him. He was unexpectedly interrupted by Piggeh who gave him a slight slap on the back without warning or reason.

"Heyyyyy Mr. Chair! Are you PUMPED?! Because I am!" He said with his usual grin and energetic outbursts but something seems off as if he had something to hide. He could see it in his eyes that were slightly wide like he had something in mind for him.

A cold shiver came down on Mr. Chair. He can never really trust Piggeh when they are alone or when he was planning on doing something. He was perverted, a little on the crazy side, energetic, excitable, relieving and sometimes warm. He could lift up the mood in an entire room but soon extinguish it by his sexual innuendos. You can never be too sure about his actions since it leads along the lines of sex and rape but he knew his friend and trust him to a considerable amount.

Mr. Chair eyed him suspiciously and Piggeh raised his hands up as if being accused.

"What? I'm not hiding anything!" He said with a fake smile and a noticeable tension in his face and actions.

"I never said you were hiding something, or were you?" Mr. Chair replied now having an eyebrow raised. Okay, there is definitely something up. Sure, it could be the mystery novel that he just read that made him question his actions but he can tell instantly that he was acting weird at that moment.

Piggeh laughed and ran off or rather slide off to who knows where.

Mr. Chair sighed and leaned back on the seat he was on, in order to get back on the book to finish where he left off earlier. He can trouble himself on Piggeh's unusual behaviour after the ending of the story; he thought before he heard a crinkling noise made by a piece of paper when he fully leaned back. He stood up; leaving the book after setting his bookmark on the current page he was in. He reached for his back and retrieved the note that was possibly placed by Piggeh. He examined it

_If you're hungry, you can always find _

_a can nearest to you and open it up. _

_YUM!_

_ Piggeh_

Mr. Chair was completely clueless as to what it means. It almost seemed random but why would Piggeh go through all this trouble of writing it down and slapping it at your back unless he has something in store for you? I mean, he did try and fail to keep whatever he was up to a secret.

I then began to think to myself. There should be a kitchen further in the castle but would it have any can? It's a castle, why would this place have food stored in a cheap can. He pondered some more looking back at the note.

_you can always find a can nearest to you and open it up_

_nearest to you_

He had to think again. It couldn't be that far into the castle so does that mean it's close from where he was at? Wait a minute, didn't Stephano stash up some can goods for Pewdie in case he stayed here longer than expected.

He went out of his room and made his way to Stephano's. There was a certain amount of excitement in mysteries that Mr. Chair couldn't help to admit. He was determined to find out what was going on.

Now in front of his French Egyptian friend's room, he knocked and waited for a reply. He then heard a loud bang and heavy stumping. Stephano was in a grumpy mood… again.

The door flew open and Stephano looked like he had just woken up after a bad hangover.

"Jesus Christ, Mr. Chair! What the hell is up with all of the noise!" He then proceeded to cuss a few more times until Mr. Chair had a chance to speak up.

"Sorry, to bother you but uhm… could I ask to check on the stash of cans you had for Pews?"

"Are you serious? Is everyone going to wake me up just for a pile of cans?!"

"Piggeh was here earlier wasn't he?"

" No, shit… What is he up to and how did he get you involved this time?"

"I don't know but I'm guessing I'm about to find out" I said with a smile. I couldn't help wonder about this.

He let me in and I went towards the drawer where he placed the can goods. I found another note.

_You know what is the best paper weight that doesn't cost money? _

_P.S. Bring the package would ya _

_Piggeh_

Best paper weight?

Mr. Chair noticed a small package, picked it up and placed it in his pocket. He began to think again. What could substitute a paper weight that wouldn't cost money? Then he remembered Jennifer would help keep papers and documents together and prevent it to be blown away easily by the wind in her rock form.

He waved Stephano goodbye and continued on his mystery filled adventure. Now having a package where he contemplated whether or not he should open it. Deciding that waiting until he gets to find Piggeh seemed like a better action besides he doesn't know what's in it.

He found Jennifer daydreaming possibly thinking of when Pewdiepie would come back. They haven't seen him for sometime but they know he'll come back to go on a journey with them again.

"Jennifer?" He waved a hand in front of her hoping to get her attention. After she snapped out of a deep thought she smiled at Mr. Chair and greeted him warmly.

"Hello Mr. Chair! Sorry, I haven't been concentrating lately…" She sighed.

"You haven't by any chance encountered Piggeh around here, have you?"

She shacked with her head and had a puzzled look on her face.

"No, why'd you ask?"

"Oh, well… that's odd" Mr. Chair went into his thoughts again. Who else could it be? Jennifer was a little too obvious know that he think of it. He bet it wouldn't be that simple besides Piggeh had something in store for him. He probably took a lot of time thinking of this entire thing up so it would be a shame if he couldn't figure it out.

Mr. Chair examined the note again

_the best paper weight that doesn't cost money_

This was certainly odd and he had no clue what could be the best paper weight in this castle. Sure, what would something as creepy as this castle would even need a paper weight in the first place. He thought further. What could be the best? Maybe something that suits the whole theme of this castle, dark and creepy.

Jennifer had a questionable look on her face which made Mr. Chair snap out from his train of thoughts.

"Sorry about that" He told Jennifer about Piggeh's recent behaviour and the notes his been leaving behind like small clues.

"Let me have a look, please" She said and Mr. Chair lend it too her for her to decipher.

"Strange, huh? I almost thought it was you but I guess not. It should probably be related to how spine-chilling this place is"

She began to chuckle "I think I know who might this person be" She grabbed my hand and I followed her downstairs going a bit further into the dark path.

"J-Jennifer, aren't we a bit too far from the others?" I said with a shaking voice.

"Don't worry! I know where I'm going, besides his somewhere around places like this one"

"Who?" I asked then mentally smacked myself in the head.

"It's Skully isn't? I can't believe I almost forgot about him!"

"Well, we don't see him as much but I do recall him passing by holding something, it could be what you were looking for"

Now that I think about it the best way to top the icing to this scary dark place is to have a skull as your paper weight and since it just lies on the floor it shouldn't cost a thing. That was actually clever in a way. I've got to give Piggeh some props for putting this up together. Did he do all this because he thought I love mysteries?

A light blush crept on his face just thinking of Piggeh putting a lot of thought into this in order for him to solve out of the blue. Hopefully the end wouldn't be all that bad…

They finally found Skully sitting down at the corner but before they could talk to him he stood up and gave Mr. Chair the package and another note.

"Thank you" I said, he nodded in response and went on his way. He really is a mysteries kind of guy.

Jennifer looked at the note that was given to me

"What's it say?"

I checked the note

_No worries bro, you're almost done 3 _

_Just remember to look me up alright?_

_Piggeh_

"Well then… I don't think this made much since at all."

"Maybe he wants you to find him now?"

"But where? The clue has got to be on the note but I don't think I quite get it"

I looked at the second package and a lot heavier. It was much bigger that I had to carry both hands with. I was afraid to shake the box in fear of something fragile might be inside. I guess we'll have to find him to find out, huh?

The note didn't seem to have much to say on the exact location as to where I should look up unless… he wanted me to look up? Meaning literally looking up? Wasn't there something happening tonight?

The realization hitting me

There was going to be meteor shower!

I said my goodbye's and thanks to Jennifer for helping me along my journey. I quickly ran to the top of the castle, it was almost time for the meteor shower to begin and it only lasts for about a few seconds. Thinking back I might have told Piggeh that I would love to see a meteor shower but I always forget the day and would end up missing it completely.

Once at the top there was no one in sight, not even Piggeh. Mr. Chair audibly sighed thinking he might have failed on his little mission until he felt a pair of hands snake around his waist.

"Took you long enough" He whispered over my ear

I shivered a bit from his breath and he gave me a smile. It was a warm smile which was rare to see from him.

He went in front of me and took the larger package from me. He opened it to reveal a picnic rug with some wine rapt and glasses. He obviously prepared a romantic setting for the both of them. He brought out candles and motions me to sit beside him.

"You got the smaller one?"

"Yup" I said simply handing him the smaller package in my pocket and opening it myself, it was a match box.

"Thank you~" He gave me a kiss on the cheek then light up the candles

I blushed at his actions then it hit me.

"You made me carry all this to you instead of yourself didn't you?"

"Caught me red handed!"

I began to chuckle. This was honestly pretty good coming from Piggeh that I wouldn't mind bringing all this up to him. It was fun going on a mystery case.

We watched the meteor shower together drinking wine. I'm glad I got to watch it for the first time with someone special.

"Chaise…"

He said with a serious tone to his voice

"Yes, Percy?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

He held me closer with a smile on his face. Honestly this was a day to remember…

The next morning I woke up in my room recalling the events yesterday and the fun I had in it, the satisfying ending with Percy. I remembered I haven't finished the book that I was reading yesterday. I got my book and opened the page to where I last left off.

The protagonist finally found the mystery man and recognized him as one of her close childhood friend.

"What an unexpected turn of events" I said to myself

He told her of how she had always wanted to become a detective ever since and how badly she cried when her father urged her to become a doctor instead. He wanted her to go on a journey to make her remember the fun times they had as kids.

"How sweet"

_"Do you still remember what I wanted to become?"_

_"Wasn't it to become an astronaut?"_

_"Actually I just really love stars…"_

_"Yeah, I remember that!"_

_"You know there's a meteor shower tonight."_

_"Really? I almost forgot!"_

Piggeh, did you read this book before me?

Smiling at the last page I closed it to go met up with Percy.


End file.
